


And Then I Met You

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Complete, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before Loki and I, it's the extended version of how Loki and I met the early stages of our relationship from our first kiss and first time we said I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this down anways, this is the extended version of how Loki and I met. I did make some changes like to how we said I love you and to how we first kiss. Also different version of why he calls me Echantress. Hope you all enjoy this :) Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks, really it warms my heart and encourages me. Con-crit is always welcomed  
> 

 

 

I was in my room typing on my computer when a strange glow appeared I looked up and saw a beautiful handsome stranger appear. "Where am I? I…oh this is great I casted the wrong spell, my brother will never let me live this down, I take it I'm on earth then?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, you are who are you?" I asked. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with inglorious purpose I casted the wrong spell and who are you?" he asked. "I don't tell my name to people who appear out of nowhere that's who I am" I said. "That's a rather long name, did your parents not like you?" he asked. I chuckled, "That's not really my name, I'm not giving it to you" I said.

 "May I at least see you in a clear light?" he asked. I turned on the lights and he was in awe of me. "You are beautiful whoever you are" he said softly. "Thank you" I said. "I must know your name" he said. "Guess it then, I'll give you a clue it starts with a G" I said.

 "Do you know how many names start with G?" he asked. "Second letter is O" I said. He went through an entire list of names before saying, "I wish I was gone". "You guessed it"  I said. "Gone? That's not even a name it's a word" he said. "If you take off the e at the end it's a name well my middle name it means shade of color I'm Lena Gon" I said.

"Well then my shade of color, I shall have to remember how to get back here again Lena Gon" he said remembering the spell to get him back to Asgard. "Why's that?" I asked. "You see if I don't see you again, I think I might become very sad" he whispered and kissed my hand before disappearing.

 After he left I looked around my apartment this must've been some kind of strange dream. Or a very strange day dream? But wait it was evening time, so a night dream? I didn't know what to think.

Expect for that was odd. So I just left it at that. It wasn't until 3 months later when it happened again. I was trying to do some more writing when a puff of green smoke appeared startling me. "Ah! You're real" I said startled.

"Of course I'm real, did you think I was some figment?" he questioned. "Well…yes I did" I replied. "Well then tell me my shade of color have you known any figment to do this?" He said and multiplied himself.

"Yes, I have I read books you know" I said and as I said it he did the cutest most amusing thing, he pouted here was the god of wolves and mischief a powerful being and he was pouting.

"Alright then well would you like me to pinch you then? That should surely prove that I am real" he said. "I don't think that's necessary, let's just say I take your word for it" I said.

"I am the god of wolves and mischief you know, they call me The Silver Tongue; that means I know when I'm being lied to.

Now judging from the look in your eyes, you still want proof that I am who I say I am, so let me prove to you I am no figment" he said sternly. "Alright then, prove to me you're real" I said.

His smile was that of a man who likes a challenge, no scratch that thrives on challenges. He closed his eyes and suddenly he began to change. First into me, then into a random series of things before changing back into himself.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. "Do you believe me now?" he asked. "Trust me when I say this that if I believed you anymore, it would pour out of my ears" I said after my shock slowly subsided.

 He chuckled moving closer to me, "Has anyone ever told you that you are quite haunting?" he asked. "Haunting? Me? I think you're mistaken, see I'm not any of those things" I said as I got up from my writing desk.

 

 

"It has been 3 months since I had last seen you and you have been haunting my mind ever since, so the conclusion is that either you are some kind of enchantress or you are unaware that you have this power which is it do you think?" he asked now backing me up against the wall. I had no idea what to tell him so I remained silent.

"Wolf caught your tongue?" he asked suggestively. "Very funny" I replied. "I thought so, but not everyone gets my humor, so since you will not tell me what you think I shall convey my thoughts on the matter.

 I believe you are an Enchantress unaware that she is one" he stated. "I see well that's a very interesting theory" I said. "No theory my Enchantress for that is what you are to me, it is simply a statement that I stand by" he breathed against my neck causing me to get goose-bumps.

I nodded as he kissed my hand again and was about to leave when I stopped him. "You will" was all he said before disappearing. I smiled to myself thinking well good. As time went by his visits became more and more frequent. He would also stay for longer periods of time which I liked.

He turned out to be a very good friend as well as a confidant. It was like finding a kindred spirit, it did prove difficult at times to get him to admit that he was going through rough times, however he opened up slowly showing me his heart.

He had a good heart, and I couldn't help myself from thinking what if we fell in love? Though knowing my experience with the matter at hand the chances seemed very slim.

Nonetheless if we did, it would be the first time I would ever have a real relationship a long lasting one not just a beginning but a continuation as well. It was about 6 months into our friendship that he stopped by again after I haven't seen him in a while.

 "I missed you" I said as we shared a tight hug. "I missed you too Enchantress" he said softly. "So what have you been up to…Wolf Eyes?" I asked. "Wolf Eyes? I like that, there was business to attend to on Asgard nothing to worry about, what's this?" he asked looking at a sun-catcher I made from glass in the shape of a heart. The frame was red with green the heart it's self was blue. "I made it, it's a hobby" I explained. "You say it with such modesty, this is beautiful" he said gazing in my eyes.

"You're not talking about the sun-catcher" I said. He remained silent letting the smile on his face speak for him. I looked away and promptly felt his fingers  turn my gaze back to him. "Why do you shy away from me?" he questioned.

"Loki…I'm just not accustomed to being told I'm beautiful, or to good things happening to me because they are usually very short lived so I try not to get used to them" I answered honestly no point in trying to lie to the world's greatest lie detector.

"Then it is a good thing you've met me, I plan on changing that" he whispered. "Loki…" I tried forming words but nothing came out as he leaned forward letting his lips gently graze mine he then gazed reverently into my eyes before our lips connected into a gradual kiss.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked as the kiss ended. "I didn't want to get hurt again, I've been burned before and it's hardly ever happened to me that someone who is my friend wanted more" I said brokenly as I felt tears run down my face.

 He wrapped his arms around me till my tears subsided. "I hear you speak and it is as if I am speaking, I have been…hurt myself so many times as you well know.

 You know not how you've healed me, how…I…I…" he struggled with his words and I rubbed his back comfortingly. "I love you, Enchantress it was not easy to accept this knowledge yet here I am admitting it openly and freely" he managed saying smoothly.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before, you make me feel comfortable in my own skin. You don't judge me, you listen with true and pure understanding to my words, Loki I love you too Wolf Eyes.

You and me it's time we got ourselves the happiness we deserve" I said with a genuine smile. He nodded as we kissed again. Ever since, we became inseparable, it was like I told him later on, we were two black sheep that found each other.

THE END

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
